


(lack of) self control

by anissa_qiaolian



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F, Season/Series 04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 05:31:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18423861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anissa_qiaolian/pseuds/anissa_qiaolian
Summary: daisy is wearing a new sweater. melinda likes it a lot.





	(lack of) self control

**Author's Note:**

> so I'm watching self control and uhh that orange sweater daisy wears at the beginning....i like it lot. Her look from 4x13 is also mentioned
> 
> this is set loosely during 4b but follows none of the plot, melinda is not an lmd, etc.

Melinda has never struggled with paying attention during a briefing before, but Daisy looked really hot in that sweater.

Orange looked good on her. So did blue, grey, purple, black…not white, because spies don’t wear white. But you get the picture.

“May?”, Daisy called to her after briefing. She looked concerned. “All you alright?”

It was in her nature to say yes, to deflect and hide for the sake of the mission. But Daisy just led a group of lower-level agents on a low priority mission that they really didn’t need to supervise.

Fitz and Mack would be on coms, and Coulson was on a different call with Simmons and Director Mace. They were (relatively) alone right now.

Melinda steps closer to Daisy and notices for the first time how much taller the younger woman is.

“No”, she answers.

Daisy, still focused on the briefing, doesn’t seem to catch her drift as her eyebrows lower in concern.

“Is everything okay? Did I do something wrong? Or are you worried about the others?”

Melinda held back a sigh. She may have trained the girl just a little too well.

“Nothing’s wrong, Daisy,” she said soothingly. “You did a great job leading them today.”

Daisy didn’t look comforted.

“Okay. So why do you look like you wanna throw something right now? Or someone.”

“Because your tits look amazing in that sweater and it’s distracting.”

Daisy blinks, clearly not expecting sexual frustration to be the source of her…well, _frustration._ She glanced around the room to make sure it has truly cleared out and steps into Melinda’s space. She inhales the scent of Melinda’s jasmine-scented body wash and tucks a long strand of dark hair out of her face.

Melinda looks up at Daisy and smiles shyly, unsure what do with herself after her confession.

“Usually it’s me who gets distracted by your beauty,” Daisy laughs, and Melinda cherishes the old sound, wishing she heard it more often these days.

Melinda keeps the smile on her face and shrugs.

“Solid colors look good on you. When I saw you wearing that blue sweater last week, I almost tore your clothes off right there in Coulson’s office.”

“You mean Mace’s.”

 “Whatever.”

Daisy smiles and Melinda’s heart swells, again. She bats her long lashes up at Daisy and takes a steadying breath.

“Okay. So what do we do now?”

Daisy snorts, thrown off once again by how quickly Melinda hands her the reins. She leans down and catches Melinda’s lips in a questioning kiss that starts out slow, but gets progressively more assertive as they go on.

Melinda sighs into the kiss and begins challenging Daisy’s method with her own. Daisy’s hand hovers over the zipper to her uniform and Melinda’s quick hands stop her before she is exposed in the middle of the common room.

Daisy breaks off the kiss with a pout and Melinda says, “Let’s try to make it to the couch at least Daisy.”

Daisy nods with an apologetic smirk and leads them over to the couch. The glass doors to the common room are sealed and only their heads are visible to the outside as they sit down on the couch.

Melinda clears her throat.

“I really do love that sweater on you. But I think it’s about time we take it off.”

Daisy eyes shine with mischief and lust.

“I’m cool with that. But first I’ve gotta get you out this uniform, because honestly May, you are selling yourself and your leather-clad ass criminally short. I mean seriously, have you seen your legs? And god those abs…”

“Enough talking….” Melinda murmurs and Daisy listens, sliding a hand though her silky locks while her finger glides through Daisy’s much shorter hair as their lips meet.

If there was anything Daisy learned today, it was to wear dark, solid sweaters that hugged her figure as much as possible.


End file.
